Donatello's Wedding
by Rebel Mutant
Summary: Finally Donatello and Belladonna are getting married! But a dark shadow looms when Morgan decides it is finally time to strike after biding her time since the Mutant Riots. Rated for Violent Sexual Content. Chapter 13: Nightfall the end of this story
1. The Shape of Things to Come

_**All right, let's get this show on the road now that I finally have my new Laptop.**_

It was the Midnight Hour, three candles had become lumpy as the tallow melted, at the table sat three figures...Master Splinter, the Velociraptor Shaman, Fossil and Belladonna's Grandfather the Human Scientist Wyndem Moreau. The three Old Men had been talking for many hours, tempers had briefly flared causing the candle flames to flicker as the men raised their voices...Finally things settled down. Splinter gestured to Wyndem and things were settled on how the Wedding would proceed.

At the same time, Ichabod and Marzipan were asleep in their bed in their apartment, however, Marzipan the Cat-Girl's brow was furrowed...She was sweating profusely, finally she awoke with a start and a panicked MEOW!

Ichabod was startled awake by her movement and her exclamation. He turned to asked "What is it?"

"Ichabod..." Marzipan panted as she pulled the sheet closer to herself "I just realized...We have no idea where Morgan is after the Veil is was healed. It's been two months and still we have no idea where she is..."

"True..." Ichabod began to say

"...We also have no idea where Trotter is…." Marzipan said "Other than he's probably in another dimension."

"Marzipan..." Ichabod said

"...And Donatello still has that strange mark on his chest and we still have no idea what it's for!" Marzipan exclaimed

"I know." Ichabod sighed "But this really isn't anything we can do at 1 in the morning and I have work to do tomorrow...So why don't he just sleep?"

Ichabod lay back down on his pillow and closed his eyes, Marzipan huffed and simply looked at him, she was too excited to fall asleep again...She felt a certain sense of doom...That something horrible was about to happen if they didn't locate Morgan and/or Trotter soon...She didn't know what but she was sure it would be unpleasant…

 _ **Just a brief chapter to stimulate the appitite**_


	2. A Trip to the Natural History Museum

_**So...While this story is called Donatello's Wedding, this first half of the story takes place two weeks before that, I once got the chance to visit the Natural History Museum in London it was quite the experience**_

Ichabod and Marzipan's 'Work' the next day was taking the five Mutant Cubs, Taylor the Caribbean Flamingo, Caesar the Common Chimpanzee, Julia the Spotted Hyena, Zeb the Plains Zebra and Rye the Giant Anteater on a special trip to London specifically the Natural History Museum, for as Ichabod and Marzipan had fostered these five cubs during the first winter of their lives when they first got hit by the ooze, the Humanimal Families who had adopted the cubs came to realize that the Cubs still idolized their first guardians. So they asked Ichabod and Marzipan to mentor the Cubs to further their education...As all five of them were just barely one year old not old enough to attend school (Though they often liked to hang around the local elementary school playground and chat with the Kids and Cubs there, this what Caesar meant when he mentioned 'Telling everybody at school' about being kidnapped) But clearly due to having so much wisdom artificially placed in their heads, they couldn't really relate to normal cubs their age who like most Human One Year Olds could mostly just toddle and gurgle.

So today was Field Trip Day. Like the kinds Marzipan had when she was attending school on Planet Mizzer...Before it was invaded by the Wranglers and all the Humanimals were enslaved.

As they exited Earthport and went to meet the Cubs one by one, the two lovers saw the familiar site of Bill Brandy the Longhorn Bull Humanimal with his Human Lover Samantha Star riding on his back.

"Hey!" Bill lowed musically "Heard you were taking the Cubs to the Natural History Museum today!"

"We are." Said Ichabod

"Can we come too?" Samantha asked "I've never seen London's Natural History Museum and..."

"We'd like to come along too." Came a familiar Russian Accented Voice.

Minsk Green and her Human Husband Edward, with their Infant Son, Demetri riding along in a sling under Minsk's...Ample…. Chest…

"Why not make it like a triple date?" Edward asked "Three pairs of Human/Humanimal Lovers?"

"Well..." Ichabod said "...It would probably be handy to have extra sets of eyes to watch the cubs..."

"Then it's settled!" Edward said "No need to reach for shuttle tickets...I'll drive us to the Museum!"

Marzipan had packed a picnic basket witch sandwiches, cookies, fruits and various beverages, while there was a restaurant in the Museum Marzipan knew it had a very simple menu and didn't cater to Humanimals with specialized diets (No ants or termites for Rye or shrimp for Taylor for that matter) so really Marzipan was happy not to have to lug that picnic basket for the entire trip to London.

As they traveled South to England Marzipan kept the Cubs from driving the Older People crazy by singing '99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall' or 'Bingo' by telling them a wild and fantastic story of an enchanted land on the other side of the Rainbow, where candy clustered on every tree branch and fairies granted wishes to those who could catch them. They soon found themselves in London before they knew it.

Admission for the Natural History Museum of London is free however there is a fee for special exhibits, the Special Exhibit they were currently featuring was about Extinction and how it was...Not the end of the world?

Marzipan peered at the poster for that exhibit and said to Ichabod "I really want to see this one!"

"Maybe later." Ichabod said "For now why don't we look at the Hall of Mammals?"

The Hall of Mammals was quite frankly amazing! Marzipan looked at the Marsupial Specimens and she could see the stuffed animals were quite old, the koala, wombat and Tasmanian Devil's fur was much paler than it should be.

Marzipan felt a kiss on her cheek, she turned and saw Ichabod by her side, he smiled and said 'One Moment Please' so quietly it was more like he mouthed it, he then left the Hall of Mammals for the Men's Room.

The Cubs were excited but they were good cubs, so they didn't run about shrieking and bumping into things, no they kept quiet and gingerly yet enthusiastically went from one Mammal Exhibit to another marveling at just how vast to Mammal Family was!

When they turned a corner they gasped and saw the Hall had gotten even larger...In the center were specimens of various pachyderms and cetaceans! Around the centerpiece were various other large mammal specimens.

Caesar and Zeb, who were the brightest, most clever of the Cubs were grinning such large grins you could see their molars! Zeb's sharp eyes quickly noticed the striped coat of a fellow Zebra and quickly trotted over to it...It was a stuffed Normal Zebra, but Zeb didn't mind. She saw the Equines seemed to have been given a place of special esteem in the Hall of Mammals, as there was a stuffed Domestic Horse near a Horse Skeleton and special notes on the History of the Equidae Family.

"Oh wow!" Zeb sighed as she gazed at the stuffed Zebra "Isn't this all just so amazing?"

Taylor, being the one Bird in the Group and thus had no representation in the Hall of Mammals, sighed irritably and shuddered "I don't think its amazing, I think its creepy."

"What do you mean?" Zeb asked turning her head towards the sulky Flamingo.

"I mean..These are all dead animals we're looking at! These were all animals that humans killed and took out their blood and guts and stuff and stuffed them and well...Don't you feel weird looking at them?"

Zeb thought about what Taylor said...Everything she said was true...These were all once living animals that human beings killed and stuffed...But looking at the face of the stuffed Zebra, Zeb couldn't help but feel there was more to it than that...That it wasn't just morbid...That the sacrifice of this zebra meant something...More…

That was when she felt the floor begin to shake underneath her hands and hooves, the shaking of the floor happened before the shaking of the walls...This wasn't an Earthquake...Before any of the Cubs had a chance to react, the floor tiles instantly buckled and from below came a giant sticky wad of pink bubblegum that all five of them were instantly trapped in!

 _ **DUN DUN DUN! As Mikey would be want to say...I realized some time ago I created a plot hole when Caesar mentions telling everyone at school which is later contradicted by another Cubs saying their too young to attend school. I basically had to clarify saying they like hanging around an older kids school and chatting with the older kids during their recess and lunch hours**_


	3. The Cyborg Rat and the Clown Pig

_**Finally I get to reveal the villain of Revenants of Dark Earth Doctor Rat, two years after the events of William Kotzwinkle's novel he seems to have gotten some...Enhancements. To those who haven't read the Novel (And I don't blame you if you haven't) Doctor Rat was simply an unusually intelligent...And utterly insane lab rat (Kind of like an evil version of Pre-Mutation Splinter) Here he has seemed to have Mutated into an Anthropomorph himself...And gotten accessory advice from Baxter Stockman.**_

Marzipan had still been looking at the stuffed Marsupials when the Cubs were caught in the Bubblegum Trap, fortunately the Cubs screamed so loud, Marzipan's sharp ears were quickly able to pinpoint where they were.

She ran to the Corner where the Equidae specimens were and gasped in horror as she saw the giant wad of Bubblegum being slowly pulled back down the hole in the floor with the Cubs trapped in it!

Zeb reached out her long, striped arm out to Marzipan, Marzipan lunged forward and grabbed a hold of it but she couldn't do anything to free Zeb and was only finding herself being dragged into the hole with the Cubs. She screamed "ICHABOD! I NEED YOU!"

Ichabod who was in the process of finishing his 'Business' in the Men's Room heard Marzipan's scream, Edward, Minsk, Bill and Samantha who were closer came first and formed a Human/Humanimal Chain with Marzipan trying to pull the Cubs back to them, but it was to no avail the wad of Bubblegum with the Cubs in it was pulled down the hole, all the Cubs screamed with terror from Caesar's Simian Shrieks, to Julia's Hyena Yelps to Zeb's Braying.

The Fellowship Herd looked down the hole fearing the worst, they saw the gum had acted as a cushion the Cubs were still alive, still terrified and screaming various things but what was really strange was the space they were in wasn't what should have been underneath the Hall of Mammals they seemed to be in some sort of giant cavern.

That was when Ichabod was finally able to arrive, the Heroes leapt down and saw indeed it was a great cavern, with various tunnels leading to other caverns, it was a strange uncanny place. They saw strange and beautiful plants, like creeper vines with colorful flowers and the place seemed to be illuminated by what looked like glowing fungus like Foxfire…

Marzipan quickly chanted a spell that slowly melted the Bubblegum around the Cubs thus freeing them, as Ichabod looked around amazed at the beauty he saw…

"What is this place?" He asked "This can't be what is actually under the Hall of Mammals..."

An evil chuckle startled everyone "How right you are Homo Sapien Sapien..."

That was when the two figures seemed to...Teleport into view...One of them was Trotter, the Sadistic, Cannibalistic Pig-Man who Morgan had gotten to be her slave because she could read the mark upon his forehead...But after he scarred his forehead and the mark erased she no longer was able to have any power over him...He left her first briefly visiting Japan where he terrorized the Ninja Tribunal hypnotizing them...Hypnotizing them into thinking they were infants he would have eaten them...But unfortunately he had a short amount of time he could leave to...Wherever he was headed to...Presumably he hoped his prey would still be laying prone and helpless when he got back...But fortunately for the Tribunal, the Ancient One was able to find them and break the spell.

Here Trotter seemed to have decided to become the Joker of Humanimals. Dressing in a purple clown suit, he painted his smooth pink face, bone white, added the color purple to his lips and even painted his porcine nose disk red...His long blond 'Head-Fur was tied back in a pony tail.

While the Porcine Joker was bad enough...It was the new creature who stood next to him who was really alarming...Caesar would remember when he first laid eyes on that creature and would remember it for the rest of his life…

He was a half giant rat/half robot with the robot parts being one half of his face and everything below the waist, his tail seemed to be made of plastic until you got to the end which had a nasty looking needle at the end like the kind when you get shots at the Doctor.  
His rat parts were completely bare pink skin no fur at all, he didn't even have any whiskers.

The Rat licked his lips and chuckled "You are in the Interdimensional Caverns...A sort of...Metaphysical space between Dimensions..."

"And who may we ask are you?" Ichabod asked

"I am Doctor Rat." The Rodent Cyborg said "And I have taken a special interest in those five Mutant Animals...But I will gladly take a Cat, Bull and Mink along with them.

Edward took out his sword..."Not if we kill you first!" He shouted bravely

"No." Marzipan said "He has Trotter with him for a reason...Mages must fight Mages."

"Marzipan..." Ichabod said hesitantly "Trotter is much more an experienced a Mage than you..."

"I can handle him long enough for you to escape." She said as she changed into her Witch's outfit...The Black Dress and Conical Hat instantly replacing her normal clothes.

Minsk and Bill gathered the Cubs in their Arms, Ichabod turned to Marzipan and said "Marzi...If things look bad, get out."

Marzipan nodded and the other Fellowship Members took the Cubs and fled, the Pig and the Rat were not worried, they knew their prey would not be able to find a way out through the tunnels, the only way out would be through the hole above them here…

Trotter minced his way over to the Rat "Well Ratty-Tatty..." The Pig-Man cooed "Now we can see what you can do...There is only one...This is your chance to SHINE!"

"Will you not stop talking?!" The Cyborg Rat snapped "It gives me a headache everytime you open that mouth of yours..."

"NOW?" The Pig-Man sounded like a Small Child

"Need I remind you I'm your Employer?!" The Rodent hissed baring his teeth

Trotter sighed "Fine, fine, fine...I'll get out of the way and you do it your way...Just show-me-you-can-fight-already!"

The Rat turned to Marzipan standing in the pit below him. "The Mage Monarch...How fitting you should be a Cat...Witch's Cat...Predator of Rats...Be sure you fight like normal...I want good data on you child..."

"That's perfect." Marzipan said "I'm no good at holding back anyway..."

 _ **I love sassy lines for closing the chapter Read and Review**_


	4. Donatello and Belladonna's Morning

_**Finally! An Actual Ninja Turtle! For those who are just tuning in and haven't read the Mutant Riots Quartet I establish that Mutant Red-Eared Sliders once becoming either a Mom or Dad will gain 'Broody Weight' fat will deposit along the sides of a Turtle's abdomen forming 'Love Handles' it is speculated the purpose of these love handles is that so the Mom or Dad can sit and guard the eggs for long periods of time without eating, it is believed this would affect both Males and Females, if any Females were to be found (It is established Mutant Reptiles and Amphibians are extremely rare compared to the Mammal and Bird Mutants who comprised 90 Percent of the Mutant Population)**_

It was 1PM when Donatello finally awoke, he awoke to the heavenly scent of bacon and eggs and to the feeling of Belladonna kissing his cheek...The Dragoness, not content with one kiss began licking and nibbling at the back of Donatello's neck...Causing the purple banded Turtle to giggle at the extreme ticklishness

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" He giggled squirming to get away from those ticklish kisses. "What time is it?"

"1PM." Belladonna said

"That late?" Don was amazed

"You didn't fall asleep until 4AM last night." Belladonna said "Until Midnight you were looking at some machines...1AM you finally crawled into bed with me...And 4AM was when you finally stopped tossing and turning and fell asleep...So I thought you needed to sleep in."

Don was starting to realize that the days he would be able to actual work for several days in a row without sleep were coming to an end...With the effervescent energy of adolescence behind him...Don could see his body was slowing down...Possibly in concordance with the enlargement of his body that he knew was coming after his last shed cycle...Don couldn't help but feel a bit wistful knowing the wild days of his teenage years was over but all in all...He was actually glad to have reached this new stage in his life...But what about his Brothers? Leo was probably fine about it, but what about Raph? What about Mikey?

Don sighed, got out of bed...The Bed which was Massive to him but to Belladonna was pretty tight. (It didn't have room for her massive tail) In her Macro Earthport Apartment specially designed for some of the largest species of Humanimals...The bed was actually more like a bunk built into the wall of her studio apartment...It had a curtain that could be drawn for extra privacy it was almost entirely Purple with the exception of some white on the pillows and the trim of the covers. (Donatello couldn't help but be amazed how much Belladonna loved Purple even before she met him...It really was starting to feel more and more like they really were destined for each other)

Don walked over to a mirror and took a look at his body, the love handles looked particularly fat this afternoon, at the moment the only thing he was wearing was his mask...For a while his belt had been badly chaffing his fattened sides.

Out of intuition, he went over to where his belt was hanging and grabbed it, having not actually worn it in a couple of days. (He had also not left the apartment for the same amount of days, he spent the entire time studying First Earth Technology.) He tried to tie it around his waist...And as his intuition predicted, he could not get the to ends to even meet, much less be able to tie a knot…

"Shell..." Don chuckled, it was a nervous chuckle "...It doesn't even fit anymore." Belladonna saw he was attempting to smile but each time he reached a half-smile it quickly faded. Don sighed "Is there a place where a guy can buy...A...Paternity belt?"

"Any Humanimal Tailor can custom make one for you." Belladonna said mildly "Would you like me to see..."

"Not just yet..." Don said "...First I think I should eat something...Even though my sides are sagging, my stomach still craves food."

Don started eating the bacon and eggs Belladonna had made for him.

Belladonna was worried Don was feeling sad because of how fat he was feeling, but she had no idea what she could say or do that wouldn't cause him to feel worse. She rubbed her arm for a few moments feeling awkward, then she finally said "Donny..."

"Belladonna." Don said quickly "You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine...What I was thinking about is...How is Raph dealing with it?"

Raph had a one night stand with Tiamat the five headed Hydra Dragon and captain of the Indefatigable...Tiamat was already over 700 years old, her Biological Clock was probably ticking so loudly it was like Big Ben to her...She saw Raphael was a Warrior Spirit so she wanted his Blood...But also as he was a Turtle and thus shorter lived than a Hydra Dragon...She hoped a child from this union would also have a Shorter Life and thus not feel so isolated among Shorter Lived creatures. She explained this all to Raph and the cantankerous Turtle saw her point, he realized she could never truly love a creature such as himself, and he could never truly love her...He had found love in the Form of Olive, a Black and White Cat Mutant who was just as ferocious in battle as he was.

As Don was finishing his last slice of bacon with a bit of egg yolk dribbled over it, the sound of the siren blared.

"What the shell's happening?" Don asked

"We're being invaded..." Belladonna seemed very to become even paler then she was already

"By who?" Don asked "Wranglers?"

Belladonna seemed to frozen with fear to react, so Don turned on the HV.

"Breaking news!" She the Reporter, today at the Natural History Museum of London a baffling 'Bubblegum Attack' happened in the Hall of Mammals, trapping five Cubs...Taking them into some sort of...Interdimensional Space...Members of the Famous Fellowship Crew, Ichabod Crane, Marzipan Cheshire, Edward and Minsk Green, Bill Brandy and his Girlfriend from Planet Aqua Samantha Star all gave chase and this security footage, shows Marzipan...The Mage Monarch, seems to be doing battle with some strange...Something or other it's not quite clear.

Belladonna was able to snap out of her fear-stupor "Bubblegum?!" She exclaimed "So it's not the Wranglers...If the invaders are from another dimension entirely.

"Bell-Bell." Don said calling her by her special nickname "We got to do something!"

 _ **Read and Review**_


	5. The Flurry of the Furry

Donatello and Belladonna knew they had to hurry if they were gonna reach London in under an hour...Belladonna held Don in her arms, Don held his Bo in his arms as he had no belt to place it in. Instead of taking the Elevator to the bottom of Earthport, Belladonna to the elevator to the roof which was a much shorter distance from their apartment Dragons frequently utilized by Dragons as a launchpad for years.

As the two of them were on their way, this was how the fight had been since the beginning.

Marzipan started the fight with a Hadouken...A standard opening move. This Doctor Rat seemed he didn't realize what an actual Mage was as he seemed shocked when he saw a Fireball heading towards him...He quickly dodged and the fireball hit only stone.

Marzipan smirked thinking this was gonna be an easy fight. She chanted a spell that caused a gust of wind to lift her out of the pit so she was on equal level with the Rat.

After a few minutes of looking the rest of the Fellowship Heroes quickly saw the various tunnels only led to different dimensions that weren't their own… Quickly heading back to the Cavern they first entered.

They arrived just in time, Doctor Rat pulled a strange looking pistol out of his mechanical leg and shot some sticky black goo at Marzipan.

Marzipan was completely stuck! The sticky tar like substance covered her nearly from head to toe! She couldn't move her arms or legs, the goo was so heavy she felt like she was about to collapse!

"Marzipan!" Ichabod yelled as he ran over to her The Rat responded by shooting the black goo at him, trapping him as well!

Edward and Bill ran forward they saw the Cyborg Rat was inching closer and closer to Marzipan, his plastic-needle tail was arched like a Scorpion's tail.

"The Final Solution is in my tail..." He chuckled

Bill had a feeling he couldn't let that Rat touch Marzipan...Or anyone...With his tail.

Bill whipped out his Phaser and shot a beam at the Rat, he didn't have time to reset the Phaser to anything other than stun and the shot only succeeded on grazing the Rat's shoulder.

The Rat hissed and shot another torrent of black goo at Bill, realizing he should deal with the rest of them before moving forward, he shot more goo Edward, Minsk and Samantha.

The only ones who were still safe were the Cubs, who were told to stay hidden before the Fellowship Heroes went out to help Marzipan. The Cubs peeked out from behind a stalagmite and saw Doctor Rat laughing like a typical Supervillain.

Trotter was standing behind the Rat, calmly filing his nails, he was not impressed with the Rat's style.

"Foolish Fools!" The Rat laughed "I shall have all three of you dissected, drawn and quartered! And those Cubs shall be torn apart cell by cell and from their bodies I shall extract their delicious secrets!"

The Cubs shuddered, but while he was terrified, Caesar felt a need to do something...He felt if he didn't do something, something worse would happen! He saw when he rushed out Bill's recording ring fell out of his wallet.

Caesar took the ring, placed it on his leathery simian finger, Then the young Chimp leapt onto the cave wall, despite Zeb attempting to to stop him.

Caesar saw many vines he could hang from and still be hidden, he leaped into the vines and he began fiddling with the ring's jewel until it began to glow signaling it was recording.

Caesar held out his hand with the ring towards where the Fellowship Heroes were standing off against the Rat.

"Humaniacs!" The Rat hissed casting scathing looks at Marzipan, Minsk and Bill but strangely passing his gaze over Ichabod, Edward and Samantha as if they weren't even there. "Don't you Ssssseeee...We're basic models...We have no rights"

"Not even you?" Marzipan asked, even though she felt like she was about to collapse

The Rat spluttered "Of course not!" He said "Haven't you read St. Paul? Animals have no souls!"

Zeb felt her equine lips begin to quiver and a tear formed in her soft brown eye…

"For the sake of Humanity…" Said the Rat "...I shall."

"We're...Humans..." Ichabod croaked as he finally sank under the weight of this sticky tar like substance...He was feeling faint...But it couldn't be poison, he was immune to that...Was this slime suffocating them.

"Please..." Ichabod said crawling forward "...We're humans...If you serve Humans than spare them."

"Please..." Edward said also crawling forward "We know not from whence you came but if you only serve Humans...Than spare our Animals please..."

"We love them!" Samantha found she had enough strength to shout "They are more than Animals to us! They're our friends, neighbors, LOVERS! Please...We beg of you..."

The Rat seemed frozen for a few moments, he shuddered then he seemed to be having a seizure for a few moments then he finally came to and shouted "NO! These disgusting Mutants, have corrupted the Humans here! Poisoned them with soppiness! I must wipe out the infection here!"

"Starting..." He straightened the needle-point of his tail to strike "..With this revolting Cat!"

CLONK! Don as only a Ninja Can, jumped down and crept toward Doctor Rat while he was at the tail end of his ranting. (Trotter saw this, but didn't do anything)

Don had knocked out the Rat with his Bo Staff, he hadn't really heard what he had been ranting as the blood had been pumping in his...Ears? (Mutant Turtles have no ears, but are still able to hear, Don had tried to explain to April, but she found it hard to follow the weird physics that their skulls did that enabled them to hear like Humans)

"Bravo!" Trotter said coming out of his hiding place

"YOU!" Don exclaimed

"Yes, yes." Trotter chuckled, in a completely non-nonchalant way "It's me...I see you've met my new Boss...Really though...I'm more his Minder...He gets to be such a pain sometimes, I think its time for his nap."

Don's jaw dropped and the Pig-Man took the Cyborg Rat and hefted him over his shoulder

"We'll meet again..." He said "...Very soon..."

"WHAT?!" Don exclaimed "You think I'm just gonna let you walk away after all you've done?!"

"Don't you think your friends need medical care sooner?" Trotter gestured with his head to the Fellowship Heroes who were covered in what looked like tar.

Trotter leapt away, too agile for a Pig, down a certain tunnel.

Don bit his lip and clenched his staff "Errrr..." He fumed "That Pig! Him and Morgan, Treating war like some kind of game!" That was when he heard the voices of the Mutant Cubs running toward him...Soon the Paramedics would arrive the horror was over as quickly as it had begun.

 _ **A good chuck of Doctor Rat's lines are from the original book**_


	6. They Live in You

_**Hey Peeps! Was originally gonna write this later in the week...But...I just watched a very beautiful but also very disturbing animation on YouTube that does touch upon some of the same themes of this arc (Donatello's Wedding is the first of The Revenants of Dark Earth Arc) Felt in order to honor what I just saw...I need to write this chapter...And it is probably better to finish the first half of this story focusing of Doctor Rat this week, so more time can be focused to the 2nd half focused on the Titular Wedding later this month, this may be one of my shortest stories yet simply because only two things happen in it.**_

Belladonna flew Donatello back to the Lake District not as nearly as fast as they had traveled to London as they were keeping an eye on their friends, as they were being returned...In ambulances.

Marzipan requested they be dropped off near a certain set of standing stones (Stone Henge isn't the only group of standing stones in England) and simply happy that she had lived to see the stars, and feel the soft grass beneath her bare feet again, Marzipan simply flopped down and began to roll around much like a normal cat, in the grass. Don couldn't help but feel weird whenever Humanimals did these explicitly animalistic things but the Humans who lived with them, saw this as part of their charm.

"You guys gonna be all right?" Don asked

"Yes." Ichabod said mildly and simply "We asked to come here simply to cool down and we'll return the Cubs to their families soon enough."

Don yawned "Great." He said "Because right now I really need some shut-eye." He once again returned to Belladonna's arms and together to flew towards Earthport.

Ichabod and Edward, sat on a stone that had fallen and was now laying on its side. Ichabod rubbed his tired legs, and Edward yawned and slowly and gracefully stretched.

But Zeb remembered what she had heard the Rat say and she began to cry...She turned to Ichabod and Marzipan.

"Is it true what the Rat said?" Zeb asked with tears streaming down her striped face "Is it true we have no souls? What are souls anyway?"

Hearing this caused Ichabod to feel burning hot with fury...He wanted more then anything to find that Rat who had caused Zeb to doubt herself and cry and give him a lethal dose of fear toxin. (He had no idea weather the Rat could have a potential toxin immunity, but Ichabod didn't think about that he was just so mad…)

Marzipan remained calm and said "That Rat probably has brain damage from whatever is holding that robo-half of his face in place."

"How do you know?" Zeb asked wiping her eyes with her striped hand.

"Don't you remember what we taught you about the wisdom of the ancient Humanimals?" Marzipan said "The spirits of the Humanimals of the past look down on us from the stars...If they had no spirits or souls, there wouldn't be able to look down on us."

"Wait a minute!" Caesar exclaimed "You also taught us that stars are burning balls of plasma or other planets, how can they also be the spirits of Humanimals?"

Marzipan clutched her temples, "The stars aren't the Humanimal Spirits...The Humanimal Spirits are in the Afterlife, and they look through the stars to see us...Like a window."

Taylor, Rye and Julia gave an impressed "Oh!" Thinking Marzipan's explanation was amazing, but Caesar and Zeb felt something was still...Missing…

Marzipan lay down in the grass like a Cat and she said "I will sing you a song Kong sang to me during his brief time at Castle Vortex...The Song his own Father sang to him before he died...Most Humanimals who were born on Slave Farms know it."

Minsk and Bill nodded "We'll sing some of it with you." Said Bill.

Marzipan took a deep breath and the music began to flow down from the sky, also, the grass began to shimmer and gleam and the Cubs had never seen it do before, also the stars began to twinkle even brighter as the music began… 

Bill and Minsk began to sway to the music and sing " _Oh Great Spirit...Who made Frith and Inle...Oh Great Spirit...Who made Frith and Inle..."_

Marzipan began to sing

" _Night and the spirit of life calling_..."

" _Oh, oh, iyo..."_ Chanted Minsk and Bill

" _Mandalla..."_ Marzipan said holding her hands together as if in prayer

Marzipan stood and placed cupped her hand under Zeb's chin and sang softly

" _And the voice with the fear of a child answers..."_

" _Oh, oh, iyo..."_ Chanted Minsk and Bill as they swayed

" _Oh...Mandalla..."_ Marzipan chanted putting her hands together as if in prayer again then sang in a deep contralto voice

" _Wait, there's no mountain too great  
Hear these words and have faith..."_

" _Oh, oh, iyo..."_ Minsk and Bill began to sway even more wildly

" _Have faith..."_ Sang Marzipan

" _Oh Great Spirit...Who made Frith and Inle...Oh Great Spirit...Who made Frith and Inle..."_ Minsk and Bill finally bowed down as the stars seemed blaze like a million silvery fires, shocking both the Mutant Cubs and the Humans

" _They live in you!"_ Marzipan sang as she gestured to the stars, and as the Cubs and Humans looked at the stars, they could see in the night sky, faces of Humanimals of many different kinds, with two blazing stars in place of their eyes!

" _They live in me!"_ Marzipan, Minsk and Bill all sang at once " _They're watching over...Everything we see! In every creature...In every star...In your reflection...They live in you..."_

Seeing the eyes of the Cubs once again bright and shining Marzipan took Taylor and tossed the Flamingo Chick in the air and caught her, just as Kong's Father had done with Kong when he sang this part as she sang _"They live in you!"_

Once again the Trio of Cat, Mink and Bull sang _"They live in me! They're watching over everything we see! In every creature...In every star..."  
_

"They live in you." Marzipan said instead of sang as she kissed Taylor and placed her on Zeb's back.

The Cubs returned to their adoptive families feeling content with that answer, even Zeb and Caesar.

 _ **As you can probably tell by that last chapter...I love The Lion King, the addition that the Humanimal Spirits are looking through the stars and not actually are the stars, is probably a necessary addition in a space-faring society.**_


	7. Tux Fitting

_**Darn it! Can't stop adding chapters to this! Since in my story neither Fast Forward not Back to the Sewer happened April and Casey's wedding went a bit differently from cannon**_

The morning after that hideous day, Belladonna nuzzled her Turtle Beau "Donny...Donny...It's morning…"

Don yawned and stretched "Morning Bell-Bell…" He said sleepily as he swung his legs out of the bed.

"Did you sleep well?" Belladonna asked as Don headed over to the kitchenette to get himself some coffee.

"Better than I did the night before..." Don said as he poured himself some coffee and took a sip.

"That's good." Belladonna said "Remember today is your Tux Fitting."

Don flinched...He was not looking forward to this.

When he stated he wanted to wear the tux he wore to April and Casey's Wedding. Wyndem however didn't approve…

"These shabby rags from the 21st century?" Wyndem said "Are those blood stains?"

"Oh...Yeah..." Don blushed "During April and Casey's Wedding he had a bit of a scuffle with some rogue Foot Ninja..."

"We need to make you a new suit..." Wyndem said "...Not in the least because you need something tailored to accommodate your...Expanded waist..."

Don nearly choked at that remark. Even though he knew it was true his waist had expanded because of broody weight but still he hadn't expected that.

Don was not looking forward to having to stand still at the tailor's and be poked with pins for several hours. He he took a deep drink of his coffee to steady his nerves.

Meanwhile Ichabod and Marzipan were still asleep in their bed, dreaming deep dreams...When their apartment door opened with Matoaka came in "Ichabod! Marzipan!" She neighed in her equine voice.

Ichabod and Marzipan startled awake!

"What?!" Ichabod said covering his naked chest with his blanket "What is it Captain?!"

"Oh..." Matoaka sighed "...You were sleeping...My bad."

"Why are you here?" Ichabod asked

"I just wanted to make sure you were OK." Matoaka said "I heard about what happened yesterday and I was worried..."

Matoaka went on to explain where she was at the time when the attack happened.

"I was with Rory at the Parliament Building..." She sighed "...When the siren started blaring...Neither of us could leave the building...As Queen and Prince of the Humanimals...We had to be protected from whatever was invading us...And I could see on the HV it was you who were down there..."

"And you wanted to come to help us..." Marzipan said

"There is a reason I didn't want the Earth Humans to know I was the hereditary monarch of the Humanimals..." Matoaka said sadly "...I had already checked with Minsk and Edward, and Bill...I wanted to see if you were OK."

Ichabod looked at his beloved Captain...The Unicorn Mare, looking at her hooves.

"Could we get dressed and have breakfast?" Ichabod asked

 _ **Read and Review**_


	8. Gunga and the Dream

_**A few days ago, I rolled a Mutant for a Deviantart Choose-Your-Own-Adventure type thing...The Mutant I got was a Fish-Eating Bat also called a Fisherman Bat in the Mutants of the Yucatan Game, while the story I came up for her describes her as a very young Mutant, (Was Mutated from a Normal Bat two years ago in the story's timeline) But while strolling today I got a better idea..That she could be a Survivor from the Last Great Mutant Purge in the 1960s and her...Really bad Mental Stats (4 for I.Q. and 5 for M.A. or Charisma) Weren't something she was born with but rather the result of brain damage from being poisoned...Also a chance to give Eleanor a reprieve from being Third Earth's oldest known living female Mutant) Also gives me a chance to show what the rest of the Turtles and the Morning Glories are doing while Donatello is at First Earth, they are really busy forging a community for their fellow Mutant Animals**_

Wyatt was making his nightly patrol through the city skies, another night, no dangers to report...Everything seemed absolutely normal...And boring.

Wyatt yawned...Donatello and Belladonna were to be married in two weeks time, soon after Olive would marry Raphael uniting the Hamato Clan with the Oroku Clan this would be by far the most important wedding as it would mean more than peace between the two Clans, from that day forward the two Clans would be one...and any more Rogue fractions of Foot Ninja who did not accept Karai calling off the feud with the Turtles would be slain if they attempted to harm the Turtles or any of their friends.

Karai once said that the Seven Morning Glories were both kinds of Karma...For attempting to kill the Turtles and Splinter...Fate dealt her seven powerful and unruly Mutants do bring her shame for attempting to kill the Hamato Clan...And also Glory...Not only were they instrumental in saving Earth but they would bring about what she assumed would cause the Underworld to freeze over...Uniting the Turtles and the Foot Clan by marriage. After seeing the absolute carnage Eleanor and

her Army of Mutants wrecked on New York City...Karai saw there are greater things to be concerned with than those old Japanese Traditions of Blood and Honor...The Preservation of Life itself from those who would seek to destroy it.

Than there was Knuckles and his Half Alien/Half Mountain Hare Beau...The Nameless Princess. The Two Hares had been acting mushy ever since The Princess realized Knuckles was the Male for her. Their constant Eskimo kissing with their twitching lapine noses was causing Wyatt to become nauseous with envy. The Mutant Fruit Bat was starting to feel hormonal he yearned to find a nice Female Bat to be his mate...And why shouldn't he be an attractive mate? He had saved the Planet and possibly more than that…

As if Fate heard his wish Wyatt caught on the wind, the scent of a Female Bat...It wasn't his exact species...A Jamaican Fruit Bat…But hey, at this point he was willing to give anything a try, so he followed the scent and saw flying over the beach, a large female Mutant Bat...Who was flying...Naked as a Jaybird…

^Holy!^ Wyatt exclaimed in telepathy ^I really should talk to her...Explain all Mammal Mutants need to have at least pants...^

He flew over to her ^Hi!^ He said enthusiastically ^You must be new here, otherwise you'd be wearing clothes..Anyway I'm Wyatt and..^

The Female Bat turned to him with shocked eyes, and seeing her face...Wyatt could see she wasn't exactly a 'Blooming Lass' as Washington Irving would say

^Oh.^ Wyatt said ^You're an Old Maid.^ He then realized what he said might have been insulting

^Holy Frick!^ He exclaimed ^I didn't mean to be insulting! Really you're not old, you're merely middle aged...Can you speak at all?^

The Female Bat shook her head

^And no telepathy either?^ Asked Wyatt

The Bat shook her head again

^Hoo Boy...^ Wyatt knew he had found 'An Interesting Case' as they said at the Bureau ^Can you at least come with me? You really can't be flying around naked...^

The Female Bat flew down to the Beach and Wyatt followed her. When they landed the Female Bat (He could see she had hands at the ends of her wings, unlike him, who had his wings moved to his back during Mutation and had separate arms) The Female Bat, touched her throat

^Something happened to your throat?^ Wyatt asked ^And that's why you can't speak?^

The Female Bat nodded

^What happened?^ Wyatt asked

The Female Bat parted the fur on her throat revealing what looked like scars...Long ago teeth marks.

^Something bit you...^ Wyatt said ^...And that's why you can't speak?^

The Female Bat nodded again

^Wow...^ Wyatt ran his hand through his scruffy mop of brown 'Head Fur' ^You must have really been through something...If you'll come with me..I'll take you to the Bureau...^

Meanwhile back at First Earth, Marzipan decided to take a 'Cat-Nap' after giving Matoaka the details of their experience at the Museum yesterday.

As she slept she began to dream...She saw the face of that Rat….With his one red mechanical eye...And his 'Normal' eye with a tiny pinprick pupil...Marzipan braced herself and was ready to launch another Hadouken at him, when suddenly the Rat was shoved aside by Morgan...But she was different, instead of her normal olive gray color that most Black Mambas are...She was instead Black and Jet, and her eyes which were normally yellow in color like Leatherhead's were now a sickly lime green...Morgan was now towering over her like a Giant...She picked up a Ninja Turtle (In the darkness of the dream, Marzipan couldn't see which one) And crushed him in her hand like an overripe fruit and the blood that oozed forth fell into her waiting mouth…

Don came back from his Tux Fitting looking none too pleased. He quickly poured himself some coffee

"How was it Donny?" Belladonna asked

Don merely grumbled incoherently. He didn't have supper after his coffee, he simply went straight to bed and didn't speak with Belladonna at all.

 _ **It's funny, I write in my previous Fanfic**_ _**an Alien who is disguised as a Hare, than looking through books written by Dick-King Smith (The Guy who wrote the story that became the Movie 'Babe') That he wrote a story 'Harriet's Hare' about a Hare who is also an Alien in disguise...Kind of weird right?**_


	9. The Succubus

_**I've had enough beating around the bush...I'm gonna skip right to the meat of the story, because not much else happens for the rest of the week, more wedding things get arranged, for what happened to Donatello before this chapter...That I've decided should be revealed for later both later chapters and later in Revenants of Dark Earth when Don must mentally retrace his steps to figure out when and where things went wrong. Trigger warning, this chapter contains a rape, I try not to make it too graphic but still viewer discretion advised**_

The last day of April was when the wedding was scheduled to take place, a lot happened in those two weeks...Taylor, Julia and Zeb were all chosen to be flower girls, and Caesar and Rye would both be ring bearers the two of them would carry one ring each. (Marzipan hoped this would help them feel better after being the attack at the museum as she could still see a certain sadness in their eyes, and they were still very anxious, jumping at every little sound.)

Wyndem had selected a Castle in Ireland to be the place where his Granddaughter would Wed...It was a loving recreation of some of the finest classic European Architecture, but with modern amenities like electricity and indoor plumbing.

The day before the Wedding Ichabod and Marzipan came to the Castle, Ichabod had been doing a lot of work at Kong's clinic as of late including helping Kong with surgery the last case was a Flea-Man who had a faucet jammed into his forehead. (It only got weirder from there) so this was the first day they were free to visit Bell-Bell and Don at the castle.

"Hey Belladonna!" Marzipan said enthusiastically "Where's Don?"

"He's resting." Belladonna said mildly "Planning this wedding has been incredibly exhausting...You know how it is."

"Oh I don't doubt it..." Ichabod said nodding his head vigorously "Anyway...I brought some extra flowers...White roses to symbolize you and violets to symbolize Donatello."

"Just place them there with all the other flowers." Belladonna said always maintaining a calm emotionless voice.

"Will do!" Ichabod said placing his flowers with all the other flowers

"Bell-Bell..." Marzipan said starting to feel something was...Off...But she couldn't tell what "How do you feel?"

"Fine." Belladonna said "I've been doing most of the work while Donatello has been resting."

"I can't help but feel he is horribly out of his element here..." Ichabod said as he returned "I mean...The poor guy has lived most of his life in the sewers...I doubt he knows anything about how to plan a Wedding."

"Didn't he help with April and Casey's Wedding?" Marzipan asked

"Did he ever tell you anything about that?" Belladonna asked cocking her head

Ichabod's stomach rumbled "I think we need to break for lunch he said

"You need it more then I do." Marzipan said "I'm...Feeling a bit nauseous from how hot it is today...So I don't feel all that hungry...I'd much rather look around at all the beautiful decorations in the castle."

"All right Marzi." Ichabod said "I'll meet you back here after lunch."

Marzipan went to a room with many animal heads mounted on the wall and entire taxidermied animals standing like statues. Marzipan shuddered as she took her cell phone out of her wallet and took her dimensional jumper off her wrist, she hid them both in the fireplace. She remembered her dream and had a hunch...But she knew she couldn't have her cell phone or dimensional jumper with her because if either went off her cover would be blown for sure.

Ichabod she knew would be dining at the Deli down the way from the castle, She also knew Jim was in charge of baking the Wedding Cake and other baked goods and sweets for the Wedding.

She quietly entered the kitchen, Jim had some helpers that Wyndem had provided but Jim was really the one doing all the work. Marzipan hid behind several large wooden boxes containing exotic ingredients and watched as she saw Belladonna come in. She still had that same expressionless look on her face.

"Bell-Bell!" Jim exclaimed "How nice to see you."

"I'm just checking on the Wedding Cake." Belladonna said

"Oh I assure you it will be ready in time for the wedding." Jim said "In the meantime would you like to try a honey cookie?"

Marzipan watched as Belladonna ate the cookie "It's delicious." She said with absolutely no enthusiasm and no sincerity...How could Jim not notice?

"Well..." Jim said and with Squirrel-Like quickness he grabbed and entire bag of cookies "Why don't you take some with you?"

Belladonna took the bag from the Squirrel-Boy's flour covered hands

"Come back if you want more!" Jim returned to his work.

Marzipan saw as soon as the Squirrel's back was turned Belladonna tossed the entire bag in the trash.

Cautiously, making sure to keep a good distance from Belladonna as Marzipan was unfortunately not the most silent of Cats, She followed Belladonna to wear the wedding dress was being completed the Tailor was a Human who none of the Fellowship Herd knew

"What do you think?" The Tailor asked

"I think it needs more beading and a longer train." Belladonna said "Also I want all the Bridesmaids' dresses changed to a different color."

The Bridesmaids were Human Girls Wyndem had selected for this purpose, Matoaka and Minsk were no longer 'Maids' and Marzipan simply wasn't fit for the position. But Marzipan heard everything that was said and seethed this didn't sound like Belladonna at all! Marzipan had no way of knowing this but someone else was watching and thinking exactly the same…

Finally Belladonna met Bill playing his Guitar in the room where the wedding was to take place. Bill was trying to think an original song for Belladonna's wedding.

"I always knew...She was the one for me…" Bill sang as he played his guitar. The Bull-Boy stopped when he saw Belladonna approach.

"Hey Bell-Bell." Bill said

"Having trouble composing a song?" Belladonna asked

"Yeah..." Bill sighed

"Bill, I've decided instead of your Rock Band, I want a traditional Wedding March for my Wedding."

"Oh." Bill's Bovine ears and tail drooped "All right Bell-Bell it's your wedding..."

Belladonna did not join the rest of the Fellowship Herd for supper as Marzipan tried to think of what to say.

She decided to turn to Bill first and ask "I saw when Belladonna spoke to you Bill...You sure you're fine with this?"

Bill sighed deeply "Yeah...It's probably for the best after all our Drummer got a mild concussion earlier today."

"Wait what?!" Ichabod exclaimed "Bob got a concussion?! When did this happen?!"

"During lunch." Kong said as he took a sip of water "A ceiling tile came loose today and fell on his head...He's over there in the corner."

Marzipan and Ichabod looked and saw Bob was sitting in a corner with his head bandaged and he was giggling like a madman.

"Poor Bob." Kong said "Had to give him an extra powerful sedative, but he is super tough he should be completely recovered in 48 hours."

Marzipan placed her hand to her chin, and thought...About what she had seen Belladonna do all day...Bob was hit by a ceiling tile and rendered giggling lunatic for 48 hours...Bob was the psychic they could always depend on to sense danger...The warning sirens blared in her head...But externally she kept her composure.

"Oh boy!" She said yawning and stretching "This bolognese pasta really sinks in your stomach like rocks...I think I need to stretch my stomach in the garden...I'll be back in half an hour."

She kissed Ichabod's cheek "Good night." She said she knew Ichabod was still in process of finishing his food so he wouldn't be coming after her, at least not immediately he still needed like 15 more minutes to finish his meal...Marzipan knew she had a talent for speed eating, it ran in the family...Her Dad once told her a story about when he was a Kitten his buddies would joke 'Cheshire can finish his burger before you put ketchup on yours'

Marzipan looked for the room where Belladonna and Donatello were staying in...She traveled down the long dark hallway...It was dark...Marzipan still hadn't retrieved her phone or jumper from the fireplace as she knew this would be the most dangerous part...Thinking she needed be be even more quiet...She got down on her belly and started crawling along the floor so heavy footsteps wouldn't be heard.

When she approached the room, she could see the door was open just a crack, and she could hear Donatello and Belladonna talking

"Donatello!" Belladonna sounded surprised (And this was the first time today Marzipan had heard any emotion out of her) "Aren't you supposed to be resting."

"I got tired of sleeping." Don sounded mad as Marzipan inched closer "And I guess its a good thing I did...I've seen what you've been doing all day, what's got into you?"

Marzipan was close enough to peek through the crack of the door. Belladonna had her back to the door, Don was standing in front of her.

"Oh Donny..." Belladonna sighed as she mopped her brow with too much theatrical flair "Haven't I been doing all the work for you? Tending to your every need? Haven't I been a good BRIDE?!" She roared as she grabbed Don's carapace and shoved him into a pile of paperwork

Don coughed and spluttered a few moments and than turned and looked at her "YOU!" He exclaimed "You're not Belladonna!"

The Dragon that stood before him laughed evilly "So you've finally figured it out."

At that moment lighting flashed and for a brief moment Don could see the robin's egg blue eyes turn to sickly lime green ones.

"You slimy swamp dweller!" The Monstrosity said as Donatello rose to face her "Get down!" With that she swatted him with one hand...Being strong as a Dragon, she sent him flying across the room crashing into the wall! Marzipan had to stick her entire hand in her mouth to prevent herself from screaming

"You..." The Dragon who looked like Belladonna laughed as Don tried to recover from being tossed into the wall "You have no idea that everytime you made love to me...I gained more power...Taking your life energy with your seed..."

She placed her hand on his carapace to hold him down "...And every time I did so...You fell deeper under my spell..."

"Get off me!" Don protested but he felt feeble...Unable to fight her grasp…

"...But since you have found out my secret..." The Dragon said "...I shall simply have to take what I need..."

Don's eyes widened when he heard that "NO!" He tried to yell but his voice was starting to fail him "No! You're not taking me!"

"Oh...Turtle..." The Dragon laughed you don't realize that you haven given me so much power over you already! I can get you hard with a mere wave of my hand..."

Don gasped with pain as his penis shot out of his cloaca with a mere wave of her hand.

"See how your feeble flesh bends to my will..." Belladonna said as she began to remove her dress

"No..." Don croaked hoarsely and tears streamed down his face "...Please don't..."

Marzipan bit down on her hand so hand her finger pads bled, as she watched the Dragon envelope Don's penis...As she began to thrust, Don gasped with pain...It felt like every fibre of his being, every cell was being stabbed as she took his life energy along with his seed…

"The more you resist the more it hurts." The Dragon said "Better to succumb to my will while you still have the chance."

And Don did succumb to her will just so the pain would stop...His body fell limp against the floor when she dismounted and his eyes were glowing a sickly green color.

Marzipan slowly began to crawl away on her belly...She had to tell everyone what she just saw!

 _ **Unfortunately**_ _ **for Marzipan things will get worse for her in the next chapter.**_ __


	10. Scaredy Cat

_**I want to say Thanks to Ravenshell for looking at the last chapter and giving me your opinion even without knowing the full context, and you are right Marzipan does look like a complete coward in the last chapter, particularly jarring considering her multiple heroic acts in previous stories...However there will be very specific reasons for her not acting...But your insight did give me the idea for Morgan in this scene to specifically guilt trip her with it...And later in Revenants of Dark Earth, Marzipan will specifically admit to Donatello how much she regrets her cowardice in that situation but we shall soon see**_

Once Marzipan felt she had enough distance between her and that bedroom, she stood and began to run down the hall...Only to find the White Dragon Face at the end of it...Startled she YOWLED! Her tail all floofed, her claws extended.

"Did you honestly think I would let you get away with that information?" The Dragon impersonator asked shoving her face in Marzipan's face, causing the Cat-Girl to fall on her rear

"You...You'll never get away with this Morgan!" Marzipan knew she was panicking and that a panicking Mage is no good at spells...That was why she didn't do anything when she saw Donatello being raped, she knew the safety rules of spell casting...One stammer while reciting a spell...Or one jittery hand when doing the proper gestures could result in the spell backfiring in spectacularly deadly ways.

Morgan chuckled "Oh you foolish feline...I MEANT for you to see all that! I knew of all the Creatures in your Herd...You were the one who could stop my plans...So I had to lure you in...Isolate you from your furry companions….And you fell for it hook line and sinker..."

The Snake-Girl disguised as a Dragon-Girl threw back her head and laughed baring sharp deadly teeth.

"Oh it is to laugh!" She said "The most powerful Mage in all of existence trembles before me! Because she knows in every fibre of her being that I am the superior Witch! That is why you didn't do anything to stop me from sucking the life energy out of that Turtle!"

She held Marzipan's chin her her scaly claw "Scaredy-Cat, Fraidy-Cat," Morgan taunted "So much raw power...Yet too cowardly to save a Turtle..."

Marzipan felt hot tears sting her eyes...She was a Coward...And it wasn't just because she feared bungling a spell...When she saw Donatello being raped...She remembered her days as a slave at Castle Vortex...Remembering when Duke Vortex would rape a Humanimal Slave, and she learned along with the other Surviving Slaves, that any slave who interfered would be maimed for doing so...Often would have his or her entire face torn off!

"I would eat you alive right here if I could..." Morgan said "...Unfortunately everyone with a proper nose would be able to detect the stench of death afterward, so instead I shall have to settle for burying you deep underground and leaving you to stave to death..."

"NO!" Marzipan screamed but already Belladonna was chanting a spell the floor was vanishing underneath her...She fell into the deep hole and as she fell she could see the hole closing above her.

"You died as you lived," Morgan sneered as the hole sealed "Morbidly obese." With that she returned to the Bedroom for some beauty sleep...She had so much to do tomorrow.

Marzipan, being a Cat was already starting to feel to righting reflex start to shift her body as she fell...But even if she landed on her feet she could still die...However she didn't have that much farther to fall, and she landed on something...Soft...It was a bed of moss.

 _ **I think I'll leave it at that. Read and Review**_


	11. In the Old Mine

_**As Ravenshell pointed out and as some of you might have guessed, yes, this is similar to A Canterlot Wedding from MLP FiM an idea I liked in theory but the execution of which kind of makes me cringe...This was basically for me...What would the TMNT do in A Canterlot Wedding situation, or...If A Canterlot Wedding was made for an adult audience instead of kids...Because Queen Chrysalis is essentially a G-Rated Succubus**_

As Marzipan's feline eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see it was actually brighter than the dark hallway she had just been in. Mostly because it seemed to be illuminated by several large glowing crystals...Wait...They weren't just glowing...An image seemed to be forming in them...It was...The face of Belladonna...or at least Morgan in her Belladonna disguise.

"Hahhahahahaha!" Morgan laughed "Oh you foolish Cat! Do you think I would stop at the Turtle?" Marzipan's fur bristled as she saw the sneering face everywhere she looked "Soon all the Men you love shall be mine! Especially your precious Ichabod..."

"You leave Ichabod alone!" Marzipan hissed

Belladonna laughed again "Oh My Dear..." She sneered "...When I'm done with him, he'll be lucky if there's anything left to fill the coffin at his funeral..."

At that point Marzipan could take it no more! She yowled and leapt to the Crystal face that was in front of her...The crystal shattered but Marzipan did not slow down in momentum...She saw a face...But it wasn't a Dragon face...It was the face of a Human Girl...And a very scared looking one at that. Marzipan sheathed her claws and tried to stop herself but the two crashed into each other and rolled along the cavern floor for a few moments before slowing to a stop.

"Oh geez..." Marzipan groaned "Are you all right Ma'am?"

"Oh Marzipan!" The Human Girl wrapped her pale arms around the Cat-Girl's neck "It's me! Belladonna!"

"Belladonna!" Marzipan exclaimed quickly breaking out of the Girl's grasp to look at her. "How can that be? I mean...Your voice certainly sounds like Belladonna's..."

"Marzipan," The Girl said "You remember the story of how I was once a Human Girl before my Grandpa transferred my memories to a Dragon Embryo brain before my body died?"

"Yeah..." Marzipan was already starting to be worry something really gross and disturbing was about to be described to her.

"Well…" Belladonna said as she tried to sit on her haunches like Marzipan was doing, (She had been a Dragon for so long, that she still felt the instincts to move like a Dragon) "This is the Human Woman I would have become, if my Batten Disease didn't doom me to death by eight years old."

Marzipan looked at her, instead of the deep blue of her Dragon mane, her hear was flaming red and tumbled down to the small of her back, her eyes, instead of Robin Egg Blue were Green, not quite as Green as Ichabod's eyes which were like two leaves in spring, and glowed when he was mad. Her eyes were more typical human green eyes.

"How...How did this happen?" Marzipan asked

Belladonna sighed "It all happened three days ago...I remember exactly what I was doing when it happened...I was trying to decide weather I wanted to wear a veil or a crown of flowers on my head for my wedding.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Belladonna was in front of the mirror looking at a variety of veils and flower crowns, trying to decide what she wanted to wear for her wedding, she was all alone, when she saw out of the corner of her eye, in the mirror someone was teleporting into the room behind her...Morgan._

 _Belladonna turned and gasped "YOU!"_

" _Yes..." The Snake-Girl chuckled, "...Me!" Morgan had changed, her eyes were a strange lime green color instead of the usual yellow and they glowed in an eerie way, also her voice was strange, she sounded much older and her voice had a strange distorted quality to it."_

 _Belladonna was ready to freeze her with her frost breath, but Morgan was ready for her, she placed her hands together and chanted a spell that paralyzed her! What's more...Morgan felt something was happening to her body...She was...SHRINKING! She saw the scales in on her hands change to pink human skin and her clawed three fingered hands, turn to five five delicate human fingers...She felt her long beautiful tail slowly shrink and vanish, the same with her beautiful purple horns...Her snout was slowly receding into a flat human face, and her fur, both her white body fur and her deep blue mane fell off her body as if she had been stricken with mange!_

 _As all these things happened to her, she saw Morgan transforming slowly into a Dragon exactly like herself until she was looking at her former Dragon Self sneering at her,_

" _What. Have. You done to me?!" Belladonna yelled_

" _A standard spell." The now transformed Morgan said "Of course in order to take the form of such a powerful creature as a Dragon, the one you are taking the form from, like many things in life, must be exchanged for a form of lesser or much lesser value...In this case, a Human...For what life form is lowlier than that?"_

 _"Isn't your Mother a Human?" Belladonna asked_

 _This seemed to irk Morgan she a few puffs of frost and some ice crystals came out of her mouth._

" _You see..." Morgan said pinning Belladonna to the floor with her new Dragon claw "That fireball I meant for you...The one Donatello so 'nobly' took for you...That mark was a mark that would give me the ability to hone in on you wherever you were...Of course with Donatello being the one to bare the mark it works even better...I've been able to see him with my sight beyond sight...and I can see he's getting worn down...At the end of his rope...He is perfect for my plans to finally get the Gaia Emerald and now the Golden Rose Crown..."_

 _Belladonna tried to struggle out from under Morgan's grasp as Morgan continued to explain her plan in nauseating detail._

" _You see." Morgan said "Normally this spell only creates an illusion of the form you impersonate and takes massive amount of concentration to maintain...But...If I take the life energy of your precious Turtle-Love along with his seed...Than his powerful, masculine vitality should provide everything I need to maintain this Dragon Form without effort so I can finally get those two crowns..."_

" _NO!" Belladonna screamed "I won't let you do this!"_

 _"You can't do anything in the form of a puny Human!" Morgan sneered "I shall now send you deep underground no one will find you...You will be reduced to mere bones before you ever see the sun again!"_

 _With that Morgan chanted the spell that caused a hole to form in the floor...Belladonna screamed as she fell and saw the hole above close... But fortunately she landed on a bed of moss…_

"And that's how it happened..." Belladonna sighed

"How have you been able to survive down here for three days?" Marzipan asked

"There is plenty of water down here," Belladonna said "And I have been able to calm my hunger pains by eating moss...I don't trust the mushrooms though...They look...Dangerous."

"What is this place anyway?" Marzipan asked

"This is an abandoned crystal mine." Belladonna said "Many strange jewels with mystical powers were found here before the mine was abandoned."

"Belladonna..." Marzipan said "...I saw what Morgan did to Donatello." She told Belladonna exactly what she saw, and Belladonna placed her hands over her face and began to weep.

"B-Belladonna..." Marzipan nudged her friend

Belladonna lowered her hands...Marzipan saw a fury in her eyes she had never seen before

"We're getting out of here..." Belladonna said her voice low and dangerous.

 _ **Read and Review!** _


	12. Speak Now

_**Hey Guys, I was originally planning to have a musical number, with This Day Aria from Canterlot Wedding, but I realized that was a bit too obvious, and in the Humanimal Dimension, the Musical World Hypothesis the characters are literally singing it isn't in their heads for shorthand for the audience, no way Morgan could be singing in her room about her evil plan without everyone in earshot hearing besides it is better to get to the juicy part of the story**_

"Marzipan." Belladonna said "Now that you're here you can find the way out of this labyrinth...If I had my Dragon Nose I could...Well if I was a Dragon I could just fly out of here."

"I can do it." Marzipan said "My nose may not be as good as a Canine but if I focus I can find the scent."

Marzipan closed her eyes and sniffed as hard as she could, taking time to identify each individual scent...She turned to the left, and turned to the right...Then she found it!

"I have the scent!" Marzipan said grabbing Belladonna's hand "Straight ahead...I caught the faint scent of sunshine coming from that direction!"

As the Cat-Girl and Dragon-Girl in a Human Body ran as fast as they could. Marzipan was impressed with Belladonna's stamina in her human body.

As they ran, Belladonna hoped beyond hope that Morgan hadn't sucked Donatello so dry she had sucked out his very soul...She had heard horror stories about these dark kinds of sex sorcery in which Witches are able to suck out a Man's Soul and if that happened the soul was permanent in the Witch's body and the Man now a soulless shell was bound to serve the Witch, like those old fashioned Voodoo Zombies you heard about from New Orleans and the Caribbean...Before George Romero's Night of the Living Dead turned Zombies to brain eating shambling corpses.

Finally they began to see the light at the end of the tunnel...Sunlight peeking through the boards that sealed the entrance to the Mine.

That was when Belladonna realized something "Wait!" She said "I can't walk around like this!" By that she meant she was naked "The People won't recognize me as Belladonna, I'll simple be an indecently exposing streaker."

Marzipan then simply took off her own clothes, her green disco jacket and her matching green bell-bottoms and handed them to Belladonna "Here." She said "Take these."

"But what will you wear?" Belladonna asked

"I got that covered." Marzipan said as she summoned her black Witch's Dress and Hat to clothe her body.

Marzipan began to kick down the boards sealing the exit "I have the ability to fly on tree branches..." She said as she continued to kick down the boards until there was a large enough opening. "Look! The sun is only just beginning to rise, I'm sure if I hurry I'll arrive just when Fossil says 'Speak now or forever hold your peace' but only if I fly at breakneck speed without stopping for anything."

Finally the opening was large enough for her to squeeze through, she right away found the nearest oak tree, climbed to a sturdy branch and began to bounce on it to loosen it.

Finally it broke off and Marzipan's power was able to get it to instantly start flying "Up, up and away!" She meowed

Since the Mine was at the bottom of the hill the castle was standing on Marzipan did have a relatively short flight to the castle. She crashed into some trash cans as she landed and huffed and puffed into the castle.

The Wedding was beginning (If you think first thing in the morning is too early for a Wedding that was what all the guests were thinking too, but 'Belladonna' insisted she be married at sunrise. The rest of the Turtles, Splinter, April and Casey arrived (Angel was babysitting Shadow in New York) Karai, Chapman and the Morning Glories arrived. Eleanor and Triguena arrived Ichabod hadn't slept at all since he couldn't find Marzipan after she left him at supper, he was jittery, he was shaking...Jonathan was also worried about where Marzipan could possibly be.

Don was standing like a statue before Fossil who would be the Priest, the won thing he got from the talks he had with Splinter and Wyndem. Jonathan and Edward Nygma noticed on the other side of the aisle (Where there were no Humanimals, Mutants or any other Non-Humans) Were a lot of Gotham City elites like...Veronica Vreeland?! What was she doing at this Wedding? She didn't even like Humanimals!

As it was so early in the morning Taylor, Julia and Zeb slowly trudged in front of 'Belladonna' in their pink dresses sleepily taking flowers out of their baskets and merely dropping them at either side of themselves. The two ring bearers Caesar and Rye were the same, both trying not to nod off while walking behind 'Belladonna'

In truth Because Marzipan's journey was so short she reached the Wedding Room before either Bride or Groom could say their Vows, when the doors flew open and Marzipan gasped hoarsely "I OBJECT!" As she flopped down to the floor exhausted, she was so fatigued the teeth in her mouth felt hollow. As she lay panting and gasping.

Everyone who had been worried for Marzipan's safety all night, were more concerned with her than what she had said, anyone who had been looking at 'Belladonna' could see her face had a very clear 'Oh $* &' look, she had been worried this would happen which is one reason she wanted to get married at the crack of dawn (But not the only reason)

"Marzipan!" Ichabod gasped as he knelt down beside the Cat-Girl "What...Why..." (Ichabod was so tired he couldn't even think of coherent question)

"That..." Marzipan panted "...Isn't...Belladonna..." She lifted herself just enough at the creature standing beside Donatello "That...Is Morgan...Is DISGUISE!"

With her true name exposed in front of everyone, the spell was instantly broken, the Dragon Body vanished in a puff of smoke (And as it did so, the humongous wedding dress designed for a Dragon slid off her body leaving her naked as a Jaybird) Everyone gasped when the Black Mamba was exposed.

Determined not to show weakness Morgan maintained composure and said "Yes. It is I, Morgan." Quickly thinking before anyone could do anything else, she waved her hand to release Donatello from his trance

"You are no longer needed." She said (If Don hadn't also been wearing a tuxedo everyone would have seen the mark of three scars vanish from his plastron)

As soon as he was released from the spell, Don stumbled forward, feeling weak and dizzy...His stomach gave a great lurch and he vomited forth a small torrent of blood.

"Donny!" All three of his Brothers and April cried out

Morgan hissed with pleasure as she slithered down toward her victim "Yes..." She sneered "...Donatello has been of great assistance to me...For the past three days he has been providing me with all the energy I needed by donating his seed to my cause..."

Don now realizing where he was and that his dirty laundry was being exposed to his brothers, his Sensai...His friends...Froze with an absolutely mortified expression on his face, too weak to do anything, his hands soaking in a pool of his own bloody vomit while leftover blood oozed down from his mouth, he wished more than anything the ground would swallow him so could escape this...Dishonor...Really what else could this be?

"And you..." Morgan sneered at Don "...You were like a wild animal! I simply spread my legs and you mounted me...Your lust was so great, you never knew your true bride was starving to death in a hole!"

'HOLY SHELL!' Don thought in terror 'BELLADONNA'S DEAD?!'

He felt Morgan's clawed fingers pinch his cheek "Don't you feel like a Cad?" She hissed grinning like mad as Don could no longer keep the tears held back and he began to cry.

Raph could no longer keep with fury held back as he took out his Sais from under his Tux "YOU BITCH!" He roared "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO DONNY!"

At this point Morgan was ready, she reached into her massive mane of black 'Head Fur' and pulled out...The Gaia Emerald!

"I don't think so." She said "Bow to me."

In an instant Raph was on his belly…

Rory stood and said "Haven't you learned anything Morgan? I can counter the Gaia Emerald with...When he realized his crown was in the right side of his Tux he looked all over himself and realized...He no longer had his Golden Rose Crown "...My crown." The Deer-Boy squeaked helplessly as Morgan's grin somehow got even larger as she pulled the Golden Rose Crown out of her hair.

"Yes..." She said "...I also have the antidote." She leaned over Don and said "I never could have done it without you..."

Don shut his eyes and sobbed, not only had he brought dishonor on himself and his family, not only was Belladonna dead, but now he had probably doomed both his Dimension of the Humanimal Dimension and who knows how many others!

Morgan sang in triumph

 _"This day has been just perfect…_

 _This that I had dreamed since I was small…_

 _Soon I'll control everything,_

 _That has paws and hooves and wings,_

 _Who says a Girl can't really have it all?"_

 _ **While I didn't include the main This Day song, I couldn't leave out the altered reprise mainly because I can't help but like how I easily I turned the 'Control/Foal' rhyme into 'Thing/Wing' and it perfectly fit the meter also perfectly symbolizes her typical villain moment of gloating which leads to her downfall in the next chapter**_


	13. Nightfall

_**This will be the Final Chapter of Donatello's Wedding it is meant to feel incomplete because it is, this story was mostly just set up for The Revenants of Dark Earth**_

Morgan was having either every Non-Human Animal in the room bow to her or having them bind every Human (Or in Zander's Case Alien) to make sure they couldn't stop her either.

Belladonna had finally arrived...Dripping with sweat, having to run all the way from the bottom of the hill...Her thoughts that Donatello may already be dead or a soulless shell was what kept the fire in her burning so she could keep moving in spite of the intense pain.

As she neared the wedding room she heard Morgan singing and gloating. She stopped and slowly inched toward the open door.

"YES!" She heard Morgan crow "BOW DOWN TO ME ALL OF YOU WITH FUR, FEATHERS AND TAILS!"

Morgan had gotten the Gaia Emerald, but at the mention of the 'Tails' Belladonna looked at her currently tailless rear end and smiled, 'Morgan thought she had crippled me by turning me into a Human,' Belladonna thought 'But instead she gave me the power to defeat her.'

She peeked and saw Morgan's back was turned as she slithered towards the alter.

Gathering all her strength, Belladonna charged! Morgan only had enough time to begin to turn her head toward the sound when Belladonna jumped, landing on her long serpentine tail, causing the Snake-Girl to scream with pain!

"I'll take those!" Belladonna said as she took the Gaia Emerald off Morgan's left wrist and also got the Golden Rose Crown out of her right hand.

That was when she saw Donatello, her heart broke.

"Donny!" She cried running to him as Morgan was momentarily distracted blowing on her throbbing tail "Oh my Donny!"

She knelt beside him, she saw the shock in his eyes realizing he didn't recognize her in her human form.

"It's me Donny..." She said as tears began to flow down her cheeks "...I'm Belladonna."

She could see he could recognize her voice, even though he no longer had the energy left to speak. But looking at her he realized he did have knowledge of her Human Form, when they first shared memories, or 'Harkaskeerah as the Aves call it he remembered she transferred to him memories of what she looked like a Human Girl with her red hair and green eyes...The memories and image were that of a very little girl...Seeing her as a grown woman Don could only think 'Shell! You look so much like April!'

Of course Morgan was fast recovering, however, Belladonna knew a spell, really more of a charm, that even non-mages could do, a simple incantation that can reverse transformation spells.

She quietly said "Verum amat vera fiunt amoris oscula." And kissed Don's bloody mouth, sending shivers down his shell.

As she pulled away she already felt herself begin to change as her entire body shone with white light. She quickly removed Marzipan's clothes so she would destroy them through her enlargement, everyone watched with shock as the nubile young girl, lengthened, becoming like a long noodle her face lengthened into a muzzle, and horns sprouted from her head and long tail sprouted from her rear.

At last! Belladonna was a Dragon once more! When she ceased glowing she roared a triumphant roar! She was ready for battle!

Morgan grimaced when she saw this, she didn't respond with words, instead she roared herself...It was sound no Snake could make...Seemed Morgan was no longer a mere Snake-Girl but some kind of demonic entity!

Belladonna responded by giving Morgan a blast of her frost breath! For a moment Morgan was covered with frost, but then licks of flame started appearing in the ice.

"Oh no!" Marzipan said who had finally caught her breath during this time "She has a recovery spell!"

Morgan launched a fireball at Belladonna which the Dragon-Girl easily dodged.

Marzipan realized she had to help Belladonna fight, so like she did with Doctor Rat, she summoned a gust of wind to launch her into the air.

"Hi-Kiba!" Marzipan said as she took said stance as she landed next to Belladonna, Morgan roared some strange unearthly sounds that once again sounded more like a Dinosaur than a Snake.

"SUPER-HADOUKEN!" Marzipan called as she launched not a mere fireball but a long stream of fire at Morgan.

Morgan's eyes widened with horror as she realized she wouldn't easily withstand this attack. The fire it her, it took all of Morgan's strength to harden herself enough so she would only have first degree burns from the attack and not be turned into a piece of charcoal.

"Marzipan!" Belladonna exclaimed "It worked! She can barely stand now!"

"Now it is my turn." Matoaka said as she strode forth with her long Unicorn strides, when she got close enough to Morgan, she dropped to all fours, turned, and standing on her hands, kicked Morgan with both hooves into the wall!

Morgan was still alive, but it was clear she could no longer fight when she coughed a bit of blood.

Bill suddenly had a flash of inspiration. "Ichabod! Jim!" He called to his Herd Brothers "Place your hands on her and Bombard her with Harkaskeerah! Doesn't matter what kind of memory, anyone will do! Matoaka! Marzipan! You too! Bombard her with memories!"

All the Fellowship Herd except for Belladonna, who ran over to Don when she saw he had finally collapsed while she had been fighting, she checked his pulse to make sure he wasn't dead.

Matoaka, Minsk, Edward Green, Bill, Jim, Kong, Bob, Ichabod and Marzipan all placed their hands all over the Snake-Girl's body now to weak to even try to resist and they bombarded her with countless memories from their own lives.

Morgan experienced a jumbled mess of memories, or the Fellowship Herd's best and worst days...She simultaneously felt life's greatest pleasures and the greatest pains imaginable! Then...During this insane jumbled cacophony of memories she felt something from within herself snap inside her. Her body violently shuddered, and Bill knew this was the sign, and withdrew his hand, his Herd-Siblings followed his lead.

The Turtles, Splinter, April and Casey barely registered what was happening with Morgan, their attention was on Donny, while he did have a pulse he was fading fast.

"Donny..." Raph shook his Brother's shoulders "Don't die on us Bro...Not on your wedding day!"

"Raph we need to get him some medical attention immediately!" April said as she was shaking and her face sopping wet with tears.

Belladonna looked to the sky as tears streamed down her face, she felt this was her fault...She hadn't been paying attention to Don's needs, thinking too much about what she wanted for the Wedding. If she had been more attentive Morgan never would have had the opportunities she did. This was her mess, she had to fix it.

She than realized their egg had been in their room before she had been buried...She hoped to Great Spirit, Morgan hadn't eaten their egg!

She held Don to her chest like he was a plush toy, and charged to their room, much to his Family's shock! She came back out a moment later holding both Don and the egg in the electronic nest in her arms...With that she flew out of the castle with Don and their egg!

"Where is she taking him?!" April asked

Fossil who had been so shocked by all this he had gone 'Tharn' since Marzipan revealed the Bride was Morgan in disguise, but he immediately heard his old friend King Lee's voice in his head. The Old Unicorn King said in no uncertain terms what must happen if Don was to live. The Velociraptor-Shaman nodded and than roared at the crowd to get them to quiet down.

"I have just received a message from Old King Lee." Fossil said "He said to me, Don's spirit is precariously balanced...First his spirit must be healed before his body, he has been so broken by this experience that he is in serious danger of crossing over to the realm of the dead! He obviously doesn't have that much time so Lee said 'Give me three days with him! Just three days to heal his spirit than you can see him...Too soon and you may very well send him over the edge!"

Splinter sighed realizing that this was clear what must be done to save Donatello's life.

Even though it was early morning...It felt like Nightfall.

 _Do not go gentle into that good night..._


End file.
